Revenge Isn't All That Sweet
by stevo24
Summary: Continuation of The Parties episode. When Nikki finds out about the flowers that were really Poison Ivy she is furious. This is the story of her revenge... Please R&R!
1. Spying On The Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show "That's so Raven" or any of its characters…and I don't plan to.**

**Authors Note—(This is a continuation of the episode when Raven and her rival Nikki have their parties on the same night.)**

**Summary- After Nikki finds out that the flowers Raven gave her on the night of her party were actually poison ivy she is furious, and seeks her revenge.**

**Chapter One: Spying On the Party**

Raven, Chelsea and Eddie were still laughing over the flowers that Nikki had just received.

"I'd like to see her face when she finds out", Raven giggled.

"Yeah, you got her good, Rae", Eddie said.

"I don't know, do you think we went too far?" Chelsea said.

The room soon became full of silence.

"What! No way Chelse, I already helped her clean up so she wouldn't have to show up looking like a mess at her party", Raven said back.

"I guess you're right Rae, but I still think it was a little too mean", Chelsea said.

"Are you kidding me, Nikki did all those awful things to Rae and you're saying she didn't deserve this" Eddie said.

Then Raven's parent's walked through the front door, with a new exercise ball.

"… And you better not pop this one, Victor!" Tonya yelled.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad" Raven greeted her parents.

"Hey Raven, what's going on" she said.

"We were planning an evil prank on…" Chelsea began to say.

"Chelsea!', Raven and Eddie both exclaimed before she could continue.

"Oh, I get it, it's a secret. Well its safe with me", Chelsea said while Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'm not even going to ask" Victor said walking with Tonya, to the kitchen.

As they walk into the kitchen, Tonya says to Victor, "Ok, so we know something's going on with those kids, and I don't want to get involved".

"Oh yeah you're right", Victor said completely ignoring her, and picking up a knife to pop the exercise ball.

Then Corey walks down the stairs that leads down to the kitchen. He sees his dad holding a knife up in the air.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Corey yells. "Aggggh!" he screams running into the living room where Raven, Chelsea and Eddie were.

"Now look what you did Victor" Tonya told him. "You're scaring the kids. And I told you, we are KEEPING this exercise ball!"

In the living room Corey is still screaming.

"What is up with you?" Raven said staring at him weirdly.

"Dad was about to attack!" Corey explained.

"Oh please, Corey. Where were you all this time anyways?" she asks.

"Counting my money" Corey says pulling out a $20.00 bill from his pocket.

"Gosh Rae, I didn't know your dad was a psycho" Chelsea said.

Raven blinks for a few seconds and then says, "He's not Chelse, but Corey is another story."

"Me?" Corey exclaimed. "I'm not the one who came to my own party in a bath robe and… and with green goop all over my face" he argued.

"Oh come on, you know that Nikki set that whole scheme up so that she could make me look like a fool in front of our class".

"Yeah, Corey it wasn't Raven's fault." Eddie agreed.

"Why don't you get out of here you demon" Raven said.

"Not yet, I'm going to help you" Corey said.

"Yeah right, like you'd really help Rae." Eddie said.

"Actually I can. You said you wanted to see that Nikki, Riki or whatever her name is, at her party. Well that's where I can help", Corey mumbled under his breath.

"What are you muttering about" Raven said.

Corey looks at her with a little grin.

"I said…" Corey started again, this time out loud. "I can get you over to that party without being seen".

"Oh my goodness, you think that I'm just going to do whatever you say and trust that what you're saying is going to happen" Raven said.

"Yeah, but for a price."

"What do you want from us?" Chelsea asks.

"Nothing much". "It's just that I was at the toy store yesterday, and I was very depressed because this really crummy game that's the most awesome game in the world costs ten dollars more than I have, and you see…" Corey began.

"Ok, we get it. I'll lend you ten dollars if you promise to sneak us into the party to see just how well our plan worked on that brat" Raven said.

"You've got a deal. But before we go there is a few things I need to take care of" Corey says making his way upstairs.

"Where do you think he's going" Chelsea asked.

"I don't know, but who cares because we get to go to see Nikki's party turn ugly".

They all giggle waiting for Corey to come back and sneak them over,

_Thanks for reading this chapter…Look out for the next one. _


	2. Trouble

**Chapter Two: Trouble**

After thirty minutes, Raven, Eddie and Chelsea were still waiting for Corey to come down.

"What could be taking him so long" Raven said.

"Maybe he's thinking of how to get us into the party" Chelsea said.

"For thirty minutes?" Raven said back.

"Here I come!" Corey screamed from upstairs.

He came into the living room dressed in a tuxedo and a rose in his mouth.

"Hey Baby" Corey said smiling and winking at Chelsea.

"Where do you think you're going in that" Raven said.

"To the party to catch all the ladies" Corey says.

"Oh No you are going to change right now" Raven said.

"No, I'm wearing this, or the deal is off" Corey says with a smirk.

"Oh snap!" Raven says with a grunt.

"Let's go before the party ends" Eddie says.

"Okay, follow me", Corey says leading them out the door.

He lead them across the street to Nikki's home where they heard blasting music. When they approached everyone was dancing or talking. Then Raven spotted Alana and her crowd. Corey then took Chelsea, Eddie and Raven into the party.

"I want more shrimp!" Raven heard Nikki shout across the room.

"There she is" Raven said.

"I wonder what happened to the flowers" Chelsea said.

"Over there" Eddie says pointing at a table where many people were standing getting some punch and chips.

"It's only a matter of time now until our plan takes action" Raven says smiling.

She then has a vision: _Nikki and a boy holding a guest list walk up to Raven, Eddie, Chelsea and Corey and Nikki says, "Would you please show these un-invited guests their way out". Then the boy grabs Raven by the arm and takes her outside with Eddie, Chelsea and Corey._

"Oh No!" Raven says.

"Did you just have a vision Rae?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, and we need to hurry up" she says back.

"What's going on" Corey says stopping his conversation with a girl.

"I just had a vision that we're going to be kicked out", Raven whispers to him.

"Don't worry. I'll find a way so we won't be caught" Corey whispers back.

"You better, if we do it's all you're fault" she says.

"I've got to go", Corey tells the girl he was talking to.

"This is one vision I'm going to make sure does not happen" Raven says.


	3. Kicked Out

**Chapter Three: Kicked Out**

"So Corey, how are you going to make sure we won't get caught like in my vision?" Raven asks Corey.

"I don't know. Give me some time to think." He answers back.

"I got it" Corey says. "We will hide in there" pointing to a deserted room across from the party room.

"This better work" Raven says.

Corey takes Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie to the deserted room.

"I have a bad feeling about this Rae" Chelsea tells Raven.

"It's going to be fine. No one's in here." Corey said, sure this would solve everything.

Back at the Baxter's, Tonya was still lecturing Victor about the exercise ball.

"..So that's why we have to exercise" Tonya was explaining to him.

"Yeah, sure" Victor said, paying absolutely no attention to her.

"Victor!" Tonya yelled to get his attention.

"What?" he said back.

"Are you listening to me" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Well, it's time to get the kid's for dinner" Tonya said.

"I'll go get them" Victor quickly responded happy to get out of Tonya's conversation.

After a few minutes Victor walked back in the kitchen.

"Where are the kids" Tonya asked.

"There not here" Victor replied

"What do you mean, there not here?" she said.

"I mean, I don't know where they are" Victor said.

"Oh, come on they have to be here somewhere" Tonya said.

"I don't know" he said.

"Where would they go?" Tonya asked.

Back at Nikki's party Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, and Corey were spying on Nikki through the room. Nikki was talking to Alana, Muffy and Loca.

"This is such a great party" Raven heard Alana saying to Nikki.

"I need to go to the restroom" she said.

"Right through there" Nikki said pointing at the room where Raven, Eddie, Chelsea, and Corey were standing.

"No! We have to hide" Raven said.

"What are we going to do" Chelsea said.

"Follow me" Corey said taking them out of the room hurriedly.

Raven, Eddie, and Chelsea quickly follow, but then hear a familiar voice.

"What are you losers doing here" Alana said, giving them an awkward look.

"Nikki invited you three?" she said.

"No" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea!" Raven, Corey and Eddie shouted at the same time.

"I knew it. You snuck in here" Alana said.

"No we didn't" Corey said.

Alana was walking off toward Nikki, Muffy, and Loca.

"We're going to get caught!" Raven says.

"There's nowhere to go" she said.

"Maybe not" Corey says.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie said.

'Come on! Hurry!" Corey says running to the back door where the swimming pool was.


	4. Deal

**Chapter Four: Deal**

As Corey, Raven, Eddie and Chelsea got outside, through the back door, Raven looked even more un-convinced than before.

"Are you joking?" Raven said. "Nikki will find us here".

"I don't think so," Corey said. "There are so many people out here. We'll blend in".

Around them was a swarm of people, swimming dancing and talking.

Raven looked through the window and saw Alana talking to Nikki.

"This isn't going to work" Raven said 'Once Alana tells Nikki what happened she'll find us and kick us out".

"Not if we just blend in with the party" Corey said.

"Maybe Corey's right Rae, there's a thousand people out here" Eddie said.

"All right, I'll follow through with you're plan" Raven said.

"Good" Corey said.

He motioned for them to join in on the dancing. The four started following along with all the others at the party. Corey quickly found a girl to dance with.

When Corey left, Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie walked over to the window to see what Nikki was doing. They saw her, Alana, Muffy, and Loca walking up to a boy at the door.

"No! That was the boy from my vision" Raven says.

"Are you sure Rae" Eddie says.

"Yes, Nikki walked up to us with him and told him to take us out of the party" Raven explains.

Nikki leaves Alana, Muffy, and Loca and takes the boy to the room where Raven, Chelsea, Corey, and Eddie were last.

"She'll figure out where we are" Raven says.

"What are you talking about" Corey says walking up behind them.

"We just saw Nikki head off to that room we were in, with the boy who threw us out in my vision" Raven says.

"I told you, if we're out here, we're not going to get caught" Corey says.'

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Corey" Eddie said looking at Nikki and the boy walking to the back door.

"Now what are we going to do?" Chelsea asks Corey.

"What is your plan?" Raven said.

They looked behind them and saw Nikki walk into the back yard. Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, and Corey ran down the yard.

"Hurry up!" Raven said running as fast as she could.

"Ouch" Chelsea screamed, when she tripped on a soda.

Raven, Eddie and Corey ran back to help her but when they helped her up, Nikki and the boy walked up to them. Nikki smiled at them and then looked at the boy beside her.

Nikki told the boy "Would you please show these un-invited guests their way out".

"Just like my vision" Raven whispered.

The boy grabbed Raven by the arm and took her out the fence with Corey, Chelsea, and Eddie.

As the boy walked away, Raven started to head home, but Corey held her back. Corey then grabbed the boy and gave a grin.

"How would you like to make a lot of money" he told the boy pulling out his wallet.


End file.
